My Christmas Day
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: Sonny's passing out gifts to her cast So Random when she forgets to give a certain blond a gift for christmas. Only to forget she had it in her apartment all along. Not to mention Sonny spends her christmas with Chad and her mom. Read and REVIEW!


**I don't own Sonny With a Chance but I hope to get it this christmas!**

**Sonny's POV**

"I wish you all a Merry Christmas and I will see you guys on the 27th of December." said Marshall. Walking out the prop house and into his office, probably packing up for the day.

Wow! Christmas already. I got everybody a present like I got Tawni coco-moco-coco and some clothes from Forever 21, Nico and Grady some popular game that I found in Game Stop, Zora a water proof spy gear from and Marshall a gift basket containing some chocolates and a big card that played his favorite song with a little letter saying how thankful I am to have him.

Once I joined So Random, I got to buy all the stuff I ever want. It may not get paid a lot but I save all the money I can for those special days where you have to buy someone a gift.

I headed towards my dressing room to find Tawni, well doing the usual. Makeup and her little 'I look pretty' speech.

"So…What did you get me?"She turned around walking towards me with a big smile.

"You'll just have to go check and find out for yourself." I got out her present from my present bag, as she was looking in my bag.

"Do you mind?" I said trying to get some space to find it. I must have had it at the bottom of the bag. I look up as she whispered 'Bossy much?'

"Are you really that excited for your gift?" I had her gift out and put it behind my back.

"YES! You do not know how long I was waiting for this! All my Christmas presents have been horrible so far except for the ones my mom gives me and the gift I give to myself. All the girls that have been a part of So Random are WEIRD! But you're the only ..well almost normal person and best friend in the studio." I don't know if that was an insult of compliment.

"Umm.. Thanks? Hope you like it! I had a hard time getting you this considering you kept bringing me to the mall like EVERYDAY, I didn't get the chance to get you something you won't know about."

"Aww.. That is so sweet. Now give me my present!" She grabbed her present out of my hands and ripped it as fast as her manicured hands could. Seeing her face with nothing but happiness, I had accomplished my mission.

"You welcome! Now to give out Nico, Grady and Zora's gift"

"You forgot one" I said looking in my present bag and Tawni checking out her new clothes at the mirror.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot Marshall." Turning around almost walking out the door.

"No I wasn't talking about Marshall, I was talking about Chad." I turned and took 3 steps back.

"WHAT! I didn't get him anything and I'm sure that he didn't give me anything either. So I have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah you do."

"What do you mean I do?"

"I mean, Chad is coming her at exactly 3 PM to give you something special. Something that he hasn't given any of us Randoms. AT ALL! "

"And exactly how would you know that?"

"He told me and said not to tell you and since I don't keep secrets from Chad, I told you. But act surprise."

"OH. MY. GOD."I don't know what to do. I have no time to go to the mall and get him something with all the people getting their late Christmas shopping.

"WHAT!" Tawni said, looking at me like I did something..BAD.

"I don't have a present for him and it's too late to go get him something."

"Well that's your bad." It's like she was reading my mind.

I started to think. What should I give Chad? Let's see, he likes the color blue, is in love with himself and ….I don't know. I could give him a mirror but I'm pretty sure he has like a million of those. Ahhhhh! Why does this have to be so hard?

"I'm going to give my gifts to Nico , Grady, Zora, and Marshall now." As I turn around carrying my present bag thinking of a present for Chad.

"And Chad" Ugh. She's reading my mind again.

"Yeah, yeah. I know"

I walk to the prop house, to the vents and to Marshall's office, giving all of them their gifts.

"Thanks Sonny" said Nico and Grady.

"Thanks Sonny. Now I can spy on people underwater!" said Zora. I laughed and said you're welcome.

"Thank you Sonny, it was so sweet of you to give me a gift. The first one I had in years." Marshall.

"No problem Marshall. It's the least I could do to the person that gave me the chance to be a part of the Hollywood world." He nodded and I left walking back to my dressing room, thinking of ideas to give Chad this Christmas.

**Chad's POV**

I look at my watch and it was 5 minutes to 3. It's time to give Sonny her present. I was going to confess to her and say I like her, but I decided to give her a $100 dollar gift card to her favorite store Forever 21 and a heart shape necklace that had C+S at the back.

I bump into sonny by accident. Just perfect. The person I wanted to talk to.

"Sonny." Getting up and lending a hand.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looki- Oh hi Chad!" Sonny said, dusting off her dress and getting the scattered gifts on the floor.

"Watch where you're going." Nice Chad, way to get your ego over you again.

"Oh well my bad. You know, I thought you were going to be just a bit nicer in the holidays but I thought wrong." Yeah Chad, why did you do that?

"Here's your present. Sorry for acting that way. I'm just not use to being around down to earth people."

"Thanks. Actually-"

I cut her off and said "So where's mine?"

"Oh well you see, I didn't know what you liked so I uh.." She started to panic and it made me laugh at how cute she looked. _Stupid cute._

"You didn't get me anything?" I started to play with her. It's fun pushing her buttons.

"Well I..uhh. You see, I didn't."

"Fine. Then I want my gift back." Putting out my hand to give it back.

"Fine, if you want your gift then here's your gift." I didn't know what she was going to do but all I remember was Sonny getting closer to me and her lips crashing to mines. It was the first kiss I ever felt sparks! This is AMAZING!

"Wow!"

"Yeah. I got to go." She ran carrying her gift bag with her.

"Wait. Meet me at ..never mind."I was going to ask her to go on a date but she was already gone.

"Bye" I said silently to myself.

**Sonny's POV**

I kissed Chad Dylan Cooper and it was GREAT. I better go home before my mom starts to worry.  
I started walking until I realize I forgot my mom's gift in my dressing room. I went back to get it. Passing by the Mackenzie Falls set, I saw a dressing room door open with the lights on. As I got closer, I saw Chad in this dressing room alone. I wonder what he's up to? I knock on his door seeing his sad eyes on to mine.

"Hey Chad! What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging here no family to go to for Christmas." I started to feel sad.

"What do you mean? How about your mom and dad?"

"They left to Washington to my aunt and uncle like last week. They knew I was busy so I told them to go on and leave. I was going to follow them and leave like yesterday but all the flights were canceled due to a heavy snowstorm."

"Oh. Why don't you spend Christmas at my place? My mom won't mind, in fact, she'll be happy to have another person join us this Christmas. The first Christmas without my Wisconsin family or party."

"I don't mean to intrude or anything. But if you say so, then I'll go." I smiled as we both got up heading towards my apartment. Everything went by so fast. We were all eating and watching some T.V. and now we were opening present. The best out of all of this is that I'm spending it with Chad. It struck midnight and my mom passed out presents.

**Chad's POV**

"Here you go." said Ms. Monroe.

"Thank you Ms. Monroe. That was really nice of you." I looked at the blue wrapped up box in my hand, then to Sonny, mouthing a 'Thanks' with a 'Your welcome' reply.

I ripped it open to see a sky blue polo with a plaid vest. Just like the one in Mackenzie Falls but better.

"I'm glad you like it." said Ms. Monroe smiling. It was the first time in years that I felt like a little kid again in Christmas day.

"Oh and this is your gift Chad. I just forgot it here at home. I totally forgot to bring it and I didn't want the Random's to get mad at me for it." said Sonny shyly.

"No problem, I know what you mean. Thanks."

"You're welcome." I smiled and rip open the gift to reveal an H&M outfit with a gift receipt and card that said. I open it up and started to read, leaving Sonny opening her gifts with a big smile on her face. Bigger than the time she first met me.

_Dear Chad,_

_I know that we fight at times and get in each other's nerves.  
The truth is that I really like you and well I was thinking that you felt the same way too.  
I just hope that even if you don't like me or if you do, never forget that we are always friends. Through thick and thin.  
Thank you for all the time that you covered for me._

_Your friend,  
Sonny Monroe_

I couldn't stop smiling after I read Sonny's letter to me. I was daydreaming back with the kiss and the words in her letter repeating over and over again.

"I'm just going to start cleaning the kitchen. You two clean up all the gift wrappings on the floor." said Ms. Monroe.

"Okay mom." Sonny replied stubbornly.

"Will do Ms. Munroe." I replied as she turned around walking in the kitchen.

"So.. How did you like your gift?" I look to my right and got up answering back to Sonny.

"It was amazing and thank you. I know, the first time you hear that from me." I heard giggles and I just kept blushing the whole time.

"Nope. I always knew you had it in you. I believe in you Chad. You just have to soften up and learn how to have fun with life. There is more in the world than popularity and money." Sonny said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I wish I was just normal..you know?"

"I know what you mean Chad. Being in Hollywood has it's up's and downs but you should never be held back for being you. No one can change you Chad, just your family and you can change that.

"I know and thanks Sonny. For everything you have done for me. Even when I'm a jerk at times." She just nodded and we started to laugh for a while until we stopped awkwardly as we got closer and closer. I kissed Sonny for the second time today and it was the BEST! We separated and blushed at one another. She looks so cute when she blushes. I can't help but laugh.

"Wow!"

"Yeah! That was the best kiss I have ever had." It honestly was. We stayed quiet for awhile and started picking up the paper wrapping on the floor.

"So.."

"Yeah. I better get going. It's getting pretty late now." I got up throwing away the paper.

"Okay. Uhmm.. When will we be seeing each other? Not going to be back at work till the 27th."

"How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 10 and we can just drive around."

"Okay. Drive home safely" I walked out of her apartment, only to be stopped by her voice.

"Wait.. You forgot something." I turn around, having lips crashed to mine.

"You forgot your presents and your kiss goodbye."

"Thanks Sonshine! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" She kissed me again and pointed up at the door as a mistletoe was hanging right on top of us. We both laughed and I left going back to my apartment, looking back at all the things that had happen today.

**Well did you guys like it? I would just like to greet you all happy holidays!**

**I would like to specialy dedicate this story to my dear friends in FF that have been PMing me for the past months. Making me smile everyday.**

**My Knight In Sterling Armor, channystemiluver4ever, 'rEd-RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe', DancingRaindrops, Arie Jay(Who I use to talk to very often), Chad's Shortstack, and Channy4ever87. Thanks for the endless topics we talk about. Hope you all have a happy holidays.**

**I will be posting another one-shot and hopfully updating my story Abused But Loved. But please review! It means the world to me. REALLY! LIKE A LOT!**


End file.
